Wonkyu - Perahu Kertas
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Kyuhyun pun meletakkan perahu kertas itu pada aliran sungai dan membiarkannya terombang-ambing oleh arus. Membiarkan perahu kertasnya mengalir jauh. Entah sampai mana... WONKYU :D


**Perahu Kertas**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! :p**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Musim semi...

Pohon-pohon besar tumbuh berjajar di sepanjang aliran anak sungai kecil di taman. Bunga-bunganya yang berwarna merah muda gugur ditiup angin. Sudah bagai hujan.

Gemericik air anak sungai terdengar ribut. Karena alirannya tertubruk oleh bebatuan hingga menimbulkan riak-riak kecil.

Musim semi...

Kyuhyun benci musim semi...

Ia berjongkok di pinggiran sungai. Tangan-tangan pucatnya mencoba untuk menghalau aliran-aliran sungai. Walau sudah nyata itu tak mungkin. Sedari tadi ia membuang napasnya. Entah mengapa.

Syal yang melilit di lehernya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin musim semi.

Kyuhyun benci musim semi...

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Segera saja ia merogoh kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih. Ia memandang kertas itu dengan penuh sesal.

"Maaf.." ucapnya lirih

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak-gerak melipat-lipat kertas putih itu. Menjadikannya sebuah perahu kecil. Ia sempat memandangi hasil pekerjaan tangannya sendiri. Entah pandangan puas atau sedih. Matanya terlalu sulit untuk diartikan.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Kyuhyun pun meletakkan perahu kertas itu pada aliran sungai dan membiarkannya terombang-ambing oleh arus. Membiarkan perahu kertasnya mengalir jauh. Entah sampai mana...

Selesai menghanyutkan perahu kertasnya, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya. Kedua lutunya ditarik hingga menempel pada dadanya, lalu kepalanya disenderkan pada puncak-puncak lututnya. Helaian-helaian rambutnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin musim semi bersamaan dengan gugurnya beberapa bunga sakura. Syalnya pun ikut berkibar-kibar, membuat hawa dingin menyusup dari celah-celahnya.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangan kirinya. Satu bunga sakura jatuh di tangannya. Ia bergumam pelan, menyanyikan lagu entah apa. Mulutnya masih terkatup, namun suaranya keluar. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan musik yang ia nyanyikan sendiri.

Bunga sakura itu terbang lagi ditiup angin...

Kepala Kyuhyun kembali terangkat. Mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Langit cerah, namun angin dingin bertiup kencang. Tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang juga duduk di pinggir anak sungai.

Tampan. Pikirnya.

Dengan buku bersampul hitam di tangannya, pemuda itu tampak serius sekali. Enggan untuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Angin kembali menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura. Pemuda itu tampak jutaan kali lebih menawan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan lebar.

"Kakak yang itu, siapa namanya?"

-oOo-

Biar hari sudah malam, bayangan pemuda yang tadi siang ia lihat masih hinggap di otaknya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sembari mengusuk helaian rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kering. Sekejab kemudian, ia membanting tubuhnya di kasur, dan berbaring terlentang. Matanya tampak menerawang jauh, dan bibirnya terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Tampan sekali..." gumamnya, "Andai aku tahu namanya..."

Sekali lagi bayangan singkat tentang pemuda itu keluar dari otaknya.

"Ah, kakak yang tampan, kenapa kau selalu menghantui otakku?" batinnya kalut.

-oOo-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan acara mencatatnya. Ukh, salahkan ia dan mata mengantuknya. Ia sempat tertidur beberapa menit saat pelajaran terakhir tadi. Untunglah tidak ada yang menegurnya. Mungkin tidak ada yang sadar kalau Kyuhyun tertidur. Alhasil, ia ketinggalan mencatat.

"Kyu, kenapa lama sekali..." oceh Changmin.

"Yah, tunggu sebentar. Masih kurang sedikit." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis.

Changmin mendengus. Ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya di meja dan membuka handphonenya.

"Harusnya kau tidak boleh tidur saat pelajaran." Ujar Changmin.

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Aku mengantuk. Semalam kan aku tidak bisa tidur."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan bilang karena kakak tampan itu? Oh ayolah Kyu, kau baru sekali bertemu dengannya, dan kau sudah mengklain dirimu kalau kau jatuh cinta?"

TAP!

Dengan satu gerakan pasti, Kyuhyun menutup bukunya, "Yah, memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kakak itu tampan sekali." ia sudah selesai mencatat. Lantas ia pun membereskan segala buku dan alat tulis dari mejanya.

"Aish, pikiranmu ini polos sekali." tukas Changmin, "Sekalinya jatuh cinta, malah jatuh cinta pada orang asing."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sih tidak lihat. Kalau kau lihat, mungkin kau akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku." Bela Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Ck! Terserah lah. Ayo pulang. Perutku sudah lapar sekali!" seru Changmin

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya dan berjalan sembari merangkul Changmin, temannya sejak TK.

-oOo-

"Changmin-ah, yang itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura, dengan dagunya.

"Mwo? Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin

"Tentu saja. Dia tampan sekali..."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun miris, "Tapi orang itu terlihat sombong sekali. Lihat saja dari wajahnya."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kecewa. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau jahat sekali." tukasnya

"Yah, setidaknya kalau kau menyukainya, sapalah dia. Jangan Cuma berdiri di sini. Seperti orang bodoh saja." Ejek Changmin

"Hm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tapi aku belum siap. Mungkin nanti."

"Bisa saja orang itu tidak di sini setiap hari."

"Ah, kau benar."

"Tentu saja aku benar."

"Tapi aku belum siap."

Changmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba, "Kasihan sekali..."

-oOo-

Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke taman. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Duduk berjongkok atau selonjoran sambil bermain air, atau yang lainnya. Sebagai alih-alih sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengamati pemuda tampan yang selalu duduk di hilir sungai.

Makin hari pemuda itu makin tampak tampan. Rambutnya yang hitam legam, tampak sangat halus berkibaran di tiup angin. Buku yang selalu menemaninya, tak ayal berganti. Kalau saat pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat adalah bersampul hitam, kali ini adalah putih. Seberapapun kuat Kyuhyun berusaha memincingkan matanya untuk mengetahui judul dari buku yang pemuda itu baca, Kyuhyun tak bisa. karena jarak jangkaunya sangatlah jauh.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun sempat melihat pemuda itu bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang yang lewat. Ah, mungkin pemuda itu memang sering ke sini...

Oh, tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas di otak Kyuhyun. Senyum ganjil terkembang di bibirnya. Maka kemudian dia pun merobek beberapa lembar kertas dari buku tulisnya. Tangan-tangan putihnya lihai melipat-lipat kertas yang ia sobek menjadi sebuah perahu kecil. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil secarik kertas lagi, dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya:

_Kakak yang tampan, aku sudah lama mengamatimu. Aku menyukaimu. Bolehkan aku tahu namamu?_

_NB: lihat orang di sebelah kirimu! :D_

Senyum puas terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun. Surat singkatnya untuk sang kakak tampan. Maka sejenak kemudian, ia pun menyelipkan surat kecil itu di lekukan perahu kertasnya, dan mengambil spidol seraya menuliskan "AMBIL AKU" di perahu kertasnya.

Di antara riak yang bergemuruh kecil, Kyuhyun menghanyutkan kapalnya. Dengan harapan besar, kakak tampan itu bersedia untuk mengambil dan membaca surat kecilnya.

Kapal itu terombang-ambing di antara derasnya arus sungai dan dedaunan yang gugur. Sesekali bahkan sempat terantuk batu hingga lajunya terhenti sejenak sebelum arus yang lebih deras lagi mengalir, dan memaksa perahu kecil itu untuk kembali berlayar.

Dengan harap-harap cemas Kyuhyun menanti. Berharap agar perahu itu tidak terbalik dan akhirnya surat itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Atau perahu itu basah kuyup, hingga akhirnya tenggelam dan kakak tampan itu hanya mengiranya sampah.

Namun mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika kakak tampannya meraih perahu kertasnya. Hatinya bergetar tak karuan, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seperti mau menjebol dadanya. Senyum cemas, senang, gelisah, terpatri di wajahnya yang manis. Jemari saling meremas karena saking cemasnya.

Ketika kakak itu menoleh ke arahnya, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan.

Mungkin kakak itu bersedia menghampirinya?

"Semoga..." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Betapa senangnya ia ketika kakak tampan itu menyadari keberadaannya. Tuhan benar-benar mendukungnya.

Atau mungkin tidak?

Karena ternyata kakak tampannya tidak menghampirinya, melainkan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun menunduk kecewa. Ternyata usahanya sia-sia.

-oOo-

"Jadi, kakak tampanmu itu mengacuhkanmu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu. Ia kehilangan semangatnya semenjak kejadian kemarin. Saat kakak tampannya memilih untuk pergi daripada menghampirinya. Benar-benar tidak sesuai harapan. Ia pikir kakak tampan itu akan menghampirinya, sehingga keduanya bisa berkenalan, dan mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menuai penolakan di langkah pertamanya.

"Dia sudah jelas-jelas menolakku.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ya sudah, menyerah sajalah, lagipula masih banyak orang tampan di dunia ini. Seperti aku misalnya."

"Ish!" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Changmin, "Tidak semudah itu dasar tolol!"

Changmin mengusap bahunya. Pukulan Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Keras malahan. Membuat bahunya berdenyut-denyut.

"Jahat sekali..." gumamnya nelangsa. "Jangan terlalu mengharapkan orang yang belum kau kenal sebelumnya. Kau kan tidak tahu kalau kakak itu pemuda baik-baik atau bukan. Bisa saja di pencopet? Atau mungkin penculik? Bahkan pembunuh bayaran!"

Changmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau ternyata pemuda setampan itu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi kan memang menurut komik-komik yang dia baca, pemuda seperti itu biasanya malah menyimpan rahasia yang sangat besar. Bisa jadi pemuda itu benar-benar pembunuh bayaran.

"Aish! Aku tidak tahu! Kepalaku pusing sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya.

Patah hati itu, benar-benar tidak enak.

-oOo-

Biar kata Kyuhyun sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh kakak tampannya, tapi Kyuhyun masih nekat datang ke taman. Oke, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kakak tampannya dan bicara langsung. Paling tidak, kalau kakak tampannya itu mengatakan langsung kalau ia terganggu dengan Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun akan mundur. Benar-benar mundur.

Tapi sudah berjam-jam Kyuhyun menunggu kakak tampannya, kakak tampannya itu tak juga muncul. Padahal biasanya, begitu Kyuhyun datang, kakak tampan itu sudah duduk di hilir.

Apa kakak tampan itu benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya sehingga memilih untuk membaca buku di tempat lain? Apakah Kyuhyun sebegitu mengganggunya?

Berhubung hari sudah beranjak petang, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau mendapat resiko dimarahi ibunya, maka ia lebih memilih pulang dan datang lagi besok sepulang sekolah. Mungkin saja kakak tampannya sedang sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa datang hari ini. Mungkin saja kakak tampannya akan datang besok.

Mungkin...

-oOo-

Kata "mungkin" sepertinya hanya bernilaikan "tidak". Karena pada kenyataannya, sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun mampir ke taman tiap pulang sekolah. Bahkan hari Minggu pun ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke taman. Menunggu kakak tampannya hingga sore, lalu pulang ketika hari sudah mulai gelap, dan kembali keesokan harinya.

Tapi kakak tampannya tak pernah datang lagi.

PLUNG!

Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah batu besar ke sungai.

PLUNG!

Lagi. Dia melemparkannya lagi.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Mungkin benar, kakak tampannya tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tak usah melakukan ide gila mengirimi kakak tampan itu surat. Kalau saja ia tak mengiriminya, mungkin saja sampai sekarang Kyuhyun bisa menatap kakak tampan yang biasanya duduk di hilir itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur...

Kenyataan, waktu tidak bisa diulang...

PLUNG!

Satu batu lagi berhasil terlepar cukup jauh.

Cukup! Kyuhyun kesal dan menyesal. Ini kali terakhir ia menunggui kakak tampannya itu seperti orang bodoh. Setelah ini, ia akan pulang, dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang kakak tampannya. Ya, membuang jauh wajah tampan yang selalu menghantuinya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Kau merusak alirannya kalau kau melempari batu seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ada ikan yang mati karenanya."

Suara yang tidak familiar. Maka Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengacuhkan saja. Bisa saja orang itu tidak berbicara padanya.

"Hei, aku berbicara padamu..."

Okay, kali ini Kyuhyun merasa seseorang tengah berbicara padanya. Maka ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan malas.

Oops!

Rasanya seperti mimpi...

Kakak tampannya...

Benarkah orang yang berbicara padanya ini adalah kakak tampan yang ia nanti-nanti kehadirannya? Kenapa suaranya bagus sekali?

"A-annyeong..." sapa Kyuhyun gugup

Maka pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong!" pemuda itu memberi salam dengan ramah. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya hingga membuat lesung di kedua pipinya bermunculan. Sangat tampan, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Pemuda di depannya ini, terlihat jauh lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat. Hey, ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Choi Siwon imnida~ Terimakasih atas suratnya tempo lalu. Maaf aku harus langsung pulang saat itu. Ayahku di rawat di rumah sakit, dan baru pulang pagi tadi." pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Jadi alasan kakak tampannya tidak datang beberapa hari ini karena ayahnya yang sedang sakit? Tololnya Kyuhyun mengira kalau kakak tampannya itu sengaja menghindarinya. Ia bahkan sampai frustasi memikirkan kakak tampannya.

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan kakak tampan yang ia tunggu beberapa hari terakhir ini dengan senang hati, "Cho Kyuhyun."

Tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada 2 buah perahu kertas yang teronggok di samping kakak tampannya. 1 perahu dengan tulisan "AMBIL AKU" yang ia kirim beberapa hari lalu. Tak ia sangka, kakak tampannya itu ternyata menyimpan perahunya. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Kyuhyun merona sendiri. Dan satu yang lainnya, sepertinya ia tidak asing, itu kan seperti—

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuang Yang Mendapat Nilai 3 Di Ulangan Fisikanya!"

—perahu dari kertas ulangannya tempo lalu.

Astaga!

**The End**

**Well, aneh? Tanggung sendiri! :p**

**No sequel, please... :D**

**Then, mind to review?**

**With love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


End file.
